Invisible Touch
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Reis has been left with certain frustrations lingering after being cured of her draconic curse, and an invisible paramour has come to help her deal with them. Anonymous commission.


The first time it happened, Reis thought she was going crazy.

So absorbed in her furious masturbation, Reis didn't even notice the door open and close so slowly and quietly, her eyes shut tightly as she worked her fingers madly in and out of her sopping wet pussy. There were a few lingering effects of the curse that had been lifted from her, and chief among them was the kind of stamina that seemed fit for a dragon, bubbling, feral appetites that as much as she loved Beowulf, were impossible for him to quell. And not as a slight on him; he was an incredible lover, but she simply needed it too much for any man to be able to handle her. She didn't tell him about that though, deciding it was her problem to take care of.

Fingers toyed deftly with her slick pussy, working herself over as she lay there, squirming and letting out the softest of needy little whimpers as she took matters into her hands eagerly. It had become routine for her; a couple little bursts of attention throughout the day, a few orgasms before lunch and usually a couple mid afternoon; in the evenings, Beowulf would be with her, and she would be able to finish herself in his arms, almost the most satisfying orgasms of the night; there was no shame in admitting that she enjoyed it much more when it was someone else's touch upon her body.

Which made it so scary when, upon thinking about how much better this would be if it weren't her fingers inside of her pussy, a pair of hands grabbed hold of her breasts. She yelped in surprise, kicking about as she looked up, but all she saw was the room before her. There was nobody there. At least, it seemed that way; with how her breasts were being kneaded, it felt like someone was definitely there.

"H-hello?" she asked, shivering in worry as she stared forward, seeing nobody, not even the outline of something. Nobody responded to her. She just felt the hands on her breasts, fondling her tits forcefully as she lay there helpless. She nearly called out for help in panic, only stopping herself after the breath was already in her lungs. She wasn't in a very good position with her off and her fingers buried in her twat; she would have only been opening herself up to being discovered in a compromising position by everyone. An everyone that likely wouldn't be able to help her deal with her invisible visitor. She was in a helpless position now, and the best she could do was just lie there and accept whatever was happening out of a vain hope that maybe it would pass quickly.

The hands continued kneading her breasts, fondling her so eagerly and toying especially with her sensitive nipples. Reis gasped as she sat slumped against the headboard, staring forward and not knowing what to make of this phantom visitor groping her, but her fingers didn't actually stop moving as she continued to rub at her slick, needy pussy. It wasn't only not really interrupting her masturbation, but it was enhancing it. Even in her worried state she didn't question it, not sure if things would get worse for her if she chose to try and make this stop, so she just kept along with it, let the invisible hands keep groping and squeezing her breasts as she kept at work, her breath racing and shuddering as she closed her eyes and tried to imagine, to her absolute failure, that it was Beowulf touching her.

But it didn't matter who was or wasn't fondling her, because the embarrassing fact of the matter was that she came. She hadn't much wanted to, but it felt like it was entirely out of control as she let out a sudden, surprised whine, twitching and shivering as she felt her orgasm pulse through her. Her body twisted about in panic, as she stared up in worry, helpless and biting down on her tongue to muffle the sounds she made, feeling so incredibly guilty about the way she came, about the way the touch of "another" pushed her over the edge. And yet there she was, toes curling, body burning up in pure delight as she stared forward and saw absolutely nothing.

With her orgasm, the mysterious visitor vanished, and Reis was left wondering if she had lost her mind, slumping down and reluctantly shivering about as her orgasm hit her, the satisfaction raw and greater than she had any reason to ever want it to be.

The second time it happened, it got worse.

It had been a few days and Reis had tried to put it out of mind as she retired after lunch for a late masturbation session, a bit too wound up to control herself after the delays she'd been hit with and the needs that burned within her. She couldn't slip away from anyone to do it before eating, and putting things off never went well for her as her embarrassingly deep and ravenous hungers took her, a constant factor to frustrate her as she felt her life ruled by some outside force, helpless to do anything to stop it. So she settled down onto her bed and readied herself for the usual routine, when she felt something grab her thighs, spreading her legs wide apart and swatting her own hand away.

Once more, some unseen force took her, and she didn't know how to deal with this as this time, she felt the fingers pushing against her pussy, and all at once, she felt full. How could there be nothing there if her pussy was being opened up by three thick, strong fingers pushing deep into her? She whined, head pushing back into the bed as she asked, "Who are you?" There was no response to her frustrated question as she twisted about on the bed, and she wasn't going to get much in the way of confidence by not hearing anything. This wasn't right, but how could she fight against the touch of something she couldn't see?

"Why me?" asked, trying again. There didn't seem like anything she could do but keep asking as she was fingerfucked by her invisible lover. And she had to admit, it felt good. There was something so guilty in Saying that to herself but at the same time, the rapid pumping of a few strong fingers in and out of her pussy was hitting the spot with a level of need that she had no idea how to handle. There was something so exciting to feel about the way she was being treated as the hand not between her legs reached up to grab the low-cut top of her dress, pulling it down over her breasts until they were fully exposed and placing a pair of lips down onto them.

The whine building as Reis felt her tits get sucked on was threatening to get too loud. She still didn't understand any of what was happening, but there was more of it now than ever and she felt like she once more had no choice but to accept it. "I'm to be wed," she whined, staring down, pleading for some decency, but she didn't get any. Just more fingers and lips. There was something ravenous about the invisible stranger's use of her body, something driven by pure adoration, like the deep longing and lust of someone how had grown tired of staring from afar and found some peculiar means of being able to finally touch her body. And she was left just having to accept it, twisting about on the bed as she once more found herself assailed by some unseen force.

What really hung heavy on Reis as she moaned and squirmed was whether or not she was wrong for liking this. There was something about the way it touched her, whatever it was, that she couldn't help but adore, and after her one mention of her betrothal she said nothing, offering up no other argument or fight. Just accepted it, her pussy dripping onto the bed as her soaked and aching body craved the touch still, needed him to keep going, to keep touching her and pushing her closer and closer to the release she craved.

She got her wish. With a needy whine, she came once more, her pussy leaking with all of her sticky nectar, her nipples elated from the sucking they received that left them both with a little bit of saliva on it, the sure sign this was not some strange ghost or specter coming to haunt her. But she didn't care if it even had been, because what a lover that ghost would have been. She had never gotten off as hard with fingers as she did in that moment, her hips bucking up off of the bed and her body aching with a heavy, throbbing need that only settled when her body went limp down onto the bed. She was breathless, shuddering and waiting for some sign, any sign, that this wasn't all a dream.

The invisible force gave her a parting kiss, and the guilt sank even deeper in the wake of her pleasure, as her body's appetites finally calmed down and she was left to stare forward needily, wondering what any of this was or what she could do about it. Or if she even wanted to do anything about it.

It was the eighth time or so when things escalated again.

Reis had grown too used to her visitor coming. Visits had become daily after the second time, and each day she became just a little more excited about the prospect, about her unseen paramour returning to touch her. Normal masturbation was losing its shine and she was frustrated by how hard it was to satisfy herself now with the lingering hope of someone coming in to take care of her needs for her instead. Someone she didn't have to see, just feel. Someone who had stopped weighing so hard on her conscience as she kept the secret from Beowulf and simply accepted the thrill without any of the fear or baggage that by all rights should have accompanied what she was doing.

Her mystery partner didn't go for her pussy this time, though. He guided her off of the bed, guiding her over to a chair, leaving her curious and wondering what was happening until she felt something prodding at her mouth. Something warm and cylindrical. On reflex, she parted her lips, and a cock pushed into her mouth, her eyes going wide as she immediately recognized the presence of it. It was another complicating factor, another little notch down. Now she knew her lover was a man, and it helped to paint some kind of understanding of what was happening a bit more.

But still, even as things became more solid, and even as her mystery man now started to rock in and out of her mouth, she didn't stop this. Sitting there and sucking his cock, even moaning as she reached her fingers along her dress, hiking it up and spreading her legs out as she began to finger herself to the exciting, crazy swell of sensation that followed. This mystery man had given her about a week straight of orgasms; didn't he deserve some pleasure for himself? It was a strange deal to think about making, but she didn't fight it, letting him use his mouth as she worked herself over, the force of his touch and his hot, thick cock in her mouth enough of another's "presence" for her fingers to be able to work their magic without the frustration she had come to worry about. There was nothing guilty here still as she let him have his way with her mouth, staring up at what she hoped would be the eager gaze bearing down upon her.

Her head even bobbed back and forth, feeding into the friction and the craziness as she gave him her best. She was sucking an invisible cock and far less torn up about it than she should have been. She'd been pushed to this point, worn down and ready to have done to her whatever he wanted to do. It was a strange state to exist in and it was really only made worse by the way she didn't even care much about what was happening.

The dick pulled out of her mouth, grabbing at her dress and pulling it back as the now wet cock sank down into her cleavage. She gasped as he started to titfuck her, her eyes going wide again in worry as hands kept tugging it down until she her lower body was entirely bared. Invisible hands grabbed her breasts, pushing them in tighter around his cock as he thrust down into her cleavage, relentless and excited as could be by the heated, twisting pleasures he went all out on her with.

Reis moaned as she fingered herself. It felt good in some strange way, and she didn't fight against it, letting him keep on with her breasts, go at her with all of the fervid, excited need he wanted. "It's okay," she said, smiling up at him. "You've brought me so much pleasure, it's alright if you wanted to use my body for some of your own for once. I want you to feel good too." She didn't know why she was talking to someone who never spoke back, someone who maybe couldn't even speak back. But it felt right to. She had been here, giving him weirdly misplaced affection and not even caring that he was a man touching her and now even using her mouth and her breasts who was most definitely not her betrothed. She had was past that now.

He made no sound when he came, and she only even realized it because she could feel the throbbing of his large, invisible cock in her cleavage and the ensuing wet warmth dripping down onto along her body and her stomach. She shivered and whined, biting her lip as she felt it, reaching down her fingers to catch some of it and staring at her digits; the milky white spunk was definitely real, and it deepened the mystery in ways that she had no idea what to make of.

But she didn't have much time to make anything of them, as her legs were spread wide and her hand was pulled back out of her pussy. Fingers roughly shoved into her again and began to hammer away, making her whine as her own hand, slick with her juices, was brought up to her lips. She opened her mouth and submissively began to clean her own digits off, moaning and closing her eyes. Her body felt like his playground now, and she wasn't really doing anything to stop it.

She had lost track of how many times it had been before he first fucked her.

Reis had gotten too used to everything that was happening now, and she not only anticipated it, she was starting to love every brilliant second of it. Things had become more even, as she let him use her mouth and her hands and her breasts to get off, not even minding when he came on her face or into her mouth in the process. But this time, he went all out, undoing her belt and pulling away art at her dress. she didn't stop him, eyes getting wide as she was pushed down onto the bed and her pussy was immediately assailed by fingers. But not like she usually was, and she knew why she had been stripped down.

The fingers moved hard and fast, pumping into her fiercely and preparing, getting her wet and ready. Or at least, wetter and readier, as her draconic curse continued to leave her insatiable enough that sex had driven her to be tamed by some invisible stranger. It was a strange position she was in, but Reis had stopped thinking about it. She was in too deep, having spent too long in this strange new world of debauchery that she had stopped caring. It wasn't about that any more. Right or wrong, what or why; they were all irrelevant now to what really mattered, and that was the pleasure burning her up from within.

"I'm ready for you," she moaned, knowing where this was going. Not wanting it to stop. Excited by the prospect of it. She didn't want to know who he was anymore; it would almost ruin the weird kind of magic that the moment had gained, change things for the worse as she slipped away from the mad, anonymous adultery that she was engaging in, something that she had become so eager for that she didn't even hesitate to say, "Fuck me."

And he did. Oh gods, how he did. She had to bite down to avoid howling in delight as his cock, invisible as it may have been, was certainly big enough to fill her, to make her buck off of the bed and twist hotly about as he began to have his way with her. Immediate, quick thrusts into her slick and needy pussy. No hesitation, no pause; he'd gotten her ready with his fingers, primed her to be fucked, and so now he just went all out in fucking her. There was no reason to stop as she moaned and squirmed about, her breasts heaving as she lay there naked and as ready as she could ever be.

The escalation had been so slow that by the time Reis first felt a cock slide into her pussy from someone who wasn't Beowulf, she was too gone to care. This seemed to her like the natural progression of everything, and didn't fight against or complain about what was happening to her as she felt the cock hammering in and out of her, the hard and fast thrusts leaving her body bubbling with an intense craving that she had no desire to fight again. "More," she moaned, shameless now as she grabbed her breasts, kneading them and toying with her nipples as writhed with her eyes shut tight in pure delight. "Fuck me more, please. I need this so badly!"

Masturbation was a worry of the past for Reis now, as she got the extra sex she needed on the side and could safely stop worrying about slipping away to find time for two masturbation sessions a day. Just one intense bout with her invisible lover was all she needed, and she was happy with things being that way, with getting the burning pleasure she craved so utterly from him. That was all that mattered now, was the pleasure. Being fucked deep and hard, given what she craved from her invisible master, surrendering her body utterly to some unseen force that could give her the sensations she craved. Give them to her better than her fiance could, if she was being entirely honest, although in the heat of the moment, Beowulf was hardly at the forefront of her mind as she writhed about in bliss and accepted the steady and relentless pleasure.

Full of cock and riding high on the greatest pleasure of her life, the challenge for Reis was to keep quiet, to not sound like she was getting fucked into a gooey heap when that was exactly what she was doing. And try she did, struggling to hold herself together even if only barely as the pleasure burned through her, the sensations too strong to stop craving, too strong not to want constantly. If she was stuffed with invisible cock around the cock she wasn't sure she would have minded that very much, receiving every last bit of intense, craven pleasure she had come to be ruled by, not the least bit worried about anything other than getting what she needed at the expense of everything else.

When she came, it was one of the best orgasms she'd ever felt, period. And she wasn't ashamed of that, grabbing a pillow and silencing herself with it as her spine arched off of the bed, her needy, muffled yell of, "Cum in me," ringing out clearly enough in the room. Her greedy inner walls clenched down tightly around his cock, milking the invisible dick of every last drop of hot, burning seed she could get; he'd cummed on her so many times, but finally it was going to be inside of her, where it damn well belonged, and she was going to ride it out so happily. And best of all, she got what she craved, howling in bliss as the cock erupted inside of her and thick shots of cum were pumped deep into her needy womb.

Slumped back breathless on the bed as the cock withdrew from her pussy, Reis was a wreck, twitching about as she moaned and tried to gather herself, staring longingly up at the air above her. "I'm yours," she said softly, not knowing who she was pledging herself to, but not caring. It didn't really matter. All that mattered was that she was as confident about her decision as could be, and as the invisible cock, now covered in her own nectar, pressed up against her lips, she opened her mouth and submissively began to suck it clean. It was her pleasure, really.


End file.
